


Lost

by pugra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugra/pseuds/pugra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley wakes up in a world full of Greek gods without any of her memories. As she arrives at Camp-Half Blood, she starts getting glimpses of the future in her dreams. How will she handle knowing the future, but none of her own past? And when prophecies begin revealing terrible things about her personal future, how will she handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

I woke up. This may seem vague but it's the best way I can describe my experience. When I came to awareness, I was on the forest floor. Pine needles were pressed against my face, and their sweet scent rose to my nostrils. My head jerked up. I rolled over to my back. This was uncomfortable, and I realized it was because I was wearing a backpack. I pushed myself into a sitting position. I looked around. Directly around me were pine trees. But just through them, I could see empty countryside. Everything was covered in snow. I looked up to see that it was about mid- afternoon. I could just see the sun over the tall pine trees.

I suddenly realized I couldn't remember anything. Dozens of questions were running through my mind. Where am I? How did I get here? And most startling, who am I? I couldn't remember my last birthday. I couldn't remember where I had been before I got here. I couldn't even remember what my family looked like, or their names. I was starting to panic and I was breathing quickly.

"I need to calm down," I thought to myself. "Just breathe slowly."

It took me a couple tries, but eventually my breaths began come slower. Okay, now the next step was to see if I could salvage anything from my memories. Even my name would be great. I slowly closed my eyes, and just searched my mind. After what felt like forever, I started to get frustrated. It was like my mind was a corridor with all the doors locked. I couldn't open the door to any of my memories. Suddenly, I felt a flicker of a memory. It was like when you have something on the tip of your tongue. 

Ashley. The name flickered through my mind. My eyes flew open. Was that my name? I said it out loud, tasting the sound on my tongue. It's hard to explain, but it just sounded right. Like this name was mine.

Okay, so I've got a name. That's at least some progress. Now let's see what else we can find. What about where I am? I ran that question over and over again through my mind. Where am I? Where am I? Where am I? Nothing.

I shook my head in frustration. Okay, maybe something smaller. Maybe I just have to start small and work my way up. I remembered the backpack on my back. I felt like an idiot. Maybe there was something in there that could help me remember. I pulled it off my back and laid it in front of me. It looked like any standard backpack you would use for school. It was a plain, nave blue backpack. I opened it up. I was kind of disappointed. There were only three objects in the bag. One was a Red Sox baseball hat. I put that aside.

Underneath that was a snow globe. I gingerly picked it up and looked it over. The background was a city skyline with mountains behind it. In front of it on a glass piece sticking up it said "Salt Lake 2002" with the Olympic symbol underneath. So either I or someone I knew had been to be to Salt Lake City once. Great. People from all over the world went to the Olympics. That didn't limit anything.

I sighed and put everything back in the bag. I slung it over my shoulder. I stood up and steadied against a tree. My legs felt weak. I wondered how long I'd been laying on that forest floor. I took a few experimental steps. I stayed steady enough. I don't know why it didn't hit me before, but I suddenly realized how quiet the forest was. Forests weren't usually this quite. I at least knew that much. I stayed still listening for the smallest sound. I heard a distant shout. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I decided to head towards them.

As I walked, I tried to think of some simple memory. A date popped into my head. November 17. What was this date? Was it the day today? No, that didn't feel right. Was it my birthday? That made sense. As I thought about this, I felt that rush of relief when you finally get that word you've been trying to think of for a while. Okay, so November 17 was my birthday. Then how old was I? I tried to decide how old I felt. It was kind of hard. Have you ever tried to decided how old you felt when you yourself have no idea? I decided on the ages 11-13. I tried to think of something more specific.

Referring back to my mind corridor, I felt like I was pounding on a door. I kept pounding. I could feel it almost giving in, almost releasing this one small memory. Finally I felt this rush and number 12 popped out of my imaginary door. I was so surprised I tripped over a branch and face planted in the snow. This brought me back to reality. How long have I been walking. I realized I couldn't see the sun anymore and it was getting darker. I got back up and brushed as much of the snow as I could off of my purple shirt and denim shorts that stopped just above my knee. My feet were starting to get wet through my canvas slip-on shoes. I couldn't hear voices anymore and could only hope I was going the right way.

I was starting to get tired, especially since my legs weren't the strongest in the first place. I was beginning to stumble every few steps. I was cold and wet. My short sleeved shirt wasn't giving me much warmth. I saw huge pine tree up ahead. It was every kid's perfect Christmas tree, without Christmas decorations. But the strange thing was, at the base wrapped around it was a dragon. I didn't believe it at first, but I saw smoke coming from his nostrils and his ear flick in his sleep and I knew it was real. Either that or I've gone completely bonkers, of course. I didn't feel crazy, though. I felt completely aware, except for being completely exhausted of course.

I ignored the dragon and just gave it a wide berth. Maybe it was just a pile of rubber houses and I was going completely mad. The cold was getting to my brain. Finally, I stumbled over the hill. I fell to my knees in the snow. I looked up to see the most amazing place I'd ever seen. There was a huge four story house, a pond, and a volley ball court, but those were the only "normal" things. There were twelve crazy cabins. None of them looked the same. There was also a sword fighting arena. At the far sides of the valley were some woods, which seemed normal enough, but I swear I saw a huge scorpion in them

Suddenly something triggered in my brain, like I had been here before. A roaring pain enveloped my head and I heard a scream. I collapsed into the snow. I could feel the cold seeking into my bones. Just before I slipped into unconsciousness, I realized the scream had been mine.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for constructive criticism!


End file.
